


The Trials and Tribulations of Unborn Kids

by ZaydaBeta99



Series: The War is Over, and We Shall Start Anew [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst, Anxiety, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Glimmer and Catra (She-Ra) Being Bros, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Razzle Dazzle!, Suicidal Thoughts, Swift Wind is still my least favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaydaBeta99/pseuds/ZaydaBeta99
Summary: EDIT: Just fixing ages. While you're here, read my series! I'm proud of it :)“To be honest, I’m really scared. Like, what if something happens to Bright Moon, and I can’t protect it? Or what if something happens to you, and I can’t protect you? Or what if something happens to me, and I can’t protect our baby?” Adora answered, her voice exponentially getting more and more upset. Catra took into account that Adora never once worried about whether she would be okay.“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. There aren’t any threats, and even if there were, we still have literally all the other princesses. And, if I can recall correctly, I can hold my own.” Catra said, wiggling her eyebrows. “Nothing is gonna happen to you. You and the baby are going to be fine.”Adora closed her eyes and nodded. She was still a little worried, but she had no reason not to believe Catra. With that, she slowly drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.OrCatradora have a kid!
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Finn & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Razz (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: The War is Over, and We Shall Start Anew [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816519
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	The Trials and Tribulations of Unborn Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, at beginning of fic, Adora is 23 and almost 24 by the end. Catra is 22 in the beginning and 23 at the end. This fic is in 1006 AD.
> 
> This fic contains references to depression, anxiety, suicidal ideation, and semi-graphic (almost) miscarriage and childbirth. please read at your own risk.
> 
> Don't worry I won't kill off our baby geez I'm not a monster

(Alright we finna call this April, 2.5 years after the war. I think that’s correct based on the previous fics in this series, but if not, let me know!)

It started off as fatigue.

She would be doing just fine, carrying out her daily activities, when all of a sudden, a wave of dizziness and sleepiness came over her. She was a bit concerned. Ever since She-Ra, she didn’t get sick. Why now? What’s wrong with her?

Every time these thoughts came up, she brushed them aside. Maybe it was just the first time getting sick, right?

And, well, those theories proved to be true, for one week later, Catra was holding her girlfriend’s hair back as Adora retched her breakfast into cold porcelain, slowly draining all her energy. After she was done, she laid back into Catra, feeling no energy or desire to move a muscle.

“Are you sure you’re okay Adora? That’s like, the third day in a row.” Catra asked with a raised eyebrow, her façade wavering for a second and showing her true concern.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine. It’s just the bug. It’ll be gone before the end of the week.” Adora mumbled into Catra’s chest, eyes slowly shutting. She sighed. Even though being sick sucked, she was glad that it wasn’t during a time of dire need. Being two years after the war, both girls in their early 20’s, She-Ra wasn’t needed every day for combat. While at first it did a number on Adora’s self-worth issues, and still does to this day, Adora came to accept that her friends and girlfriend didn’t love her for She-Ra; They loved her for Adora.

Unfortunately for the couple, Adora’s “bug” still hadn’t ceased by the time a full week went by, and it came to the point where Catra had to literally drag Adora to the infirmary, Glimmer and Bow in tow to make sure the military strategist didn’t try anything. And when Adora _did_ , they made sure to grab her before she could escape.

After a couple tests, the nurse had asked for Glimmer, Bow, and Catra to step out. Adora understood Glimmer and Bow, but Catra? They were dating, everyone knew that. She shook those thoughts from her head as she sat up on the bed, giving the nurse her full attention.

“Adora, honey, do you know when your last period was?” The nurse inquired, her face giving no hints. Adora was confused by the question, but answer it nonetheless.

“I think it was…about two months ago?” Adora answer truthfully, her eyes widening as she realized how long it had been.

“I see…and is this a regular occurrence?” The nurse asked.

“Only when…um” Adora got out, fear and humility choking her.

“Its’ okay Adora. This is a judgement free zone.” The nurse assured her, flashing her a comforting smile. Adora took a deep breath before going on.

“Only when m-my sadness is like, _really_ bad, and I get nightmares.” Adora once again answered honestly, wishing she had her girlfriend beside her to help her through this.

“Mhm, and by sadness do you mean depression? And nightmares to PTSD?”

“Y-yeah.” Adora replied shakily. “But it’s gotten a _lot_ better. I haven’t had them in months, and I’m a lot happier recently! What does that even have to do with me being sick?”

The nurse held up a pink stick. “Adora, congratulations. You’re pregnant.”

* * *

Catra was waiting outside with Sparkles and Arrow Boy when the nurse had called her in. Prior to that, Catra’s anxiety had been off the charts. Everyone knew that she struggled with it, often hiding whenever it got too much, but Glimmer and Bow where surprised at how well Catra was hiding it right now. To anyone outside of the Best Friend Squad, nobody would notice anything wrong.

As Catra went into the room, she noticed Adora’s gasping breaths and puffy eyes. She immediately went over to her.

“Adora? Adora, what’s wrong?” Catra asked, fear evident in her tone. As Adora’s breaths got shorter, she kept on shaking her head. “Adora, please. What’s wrong? What’s wrong with her? Is it some chronic illness she’s going to die from? Answer me!” Catra went on, first addressing Adora, then the nurse in the room.

“On the contrary. I’ll give you guys a minute.” The nurse said, turning to leave, unaware of the disheveled state Adora was in. After a few minutes of Catra whispering, “ _It’s gonna be okay. I love you. So much.”_ And rubbing slow circles on the blondes back, Adora’s breathing returned to normal. However, the tears did not let up.

“I-I-I’m pregnant and I’m _so_ sorry I don’t even know how it _happened_ and she just said that since I’m She-Ra is was the magic but I don’t even know how and we’re so _young_ and I-“ Adora rambled before being cut off by a hiccup. She looked to Catra, who was staring at the ground, her expression unreadable.

“You’re…you’re pregnant?” She asked breathlessly.

“Catra I’m _so_ sorry.” Adora apologized again, before Catra slowly broke out into a grin.

“You think I would be mad about having a child with the love of my life? Wow, Adora, way to set the bar low.” She quipped, trying to keep her sarcastic demeanor, but failing as her voice cracked and her face smiling uncontrollably. Adora breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to her frightened state.

“What are we going to do? We’re _so young_ and inexperienced but I don’t want to give this opportunity up.” Adora asked, sniffling. Catra quickly pulled in the crying warrior, stroking her hand through her hair.

“Hey, we’re gonna figure this out, okay? Together.” Catra assured her. Adora nodded, smiling shakily at Catra.

“Well, I guess we’re gonna be moms.” Adora laughed.

“I guess we are.”

* * *

It had been one month since they found out about the pregnancy. At the time, the nurse informed them they were 8 weeks along, thus bringing them to 12 now. Catra became a doting girlfriend, trying to help Adora with everything. And Adora…Adora was a bit cranky. She had her reasons too. Her girlfriend wouldn’t let her do _anything_ on her own, none of her clothes were fitting, and her back _hurt_. And, to make matters worse, she had to give up She-Ra for a while.

“So, unfortunately, She-Ra will be out of commission for a while. Sorry guys.” Adora mumbled sheepishly, not making eye contact. When she looked up, everyone in the Council Room stared at her, a surprised look on their faces save for Catra; She had a knowing smirk.

“Wha-how-what do you mean? What’s wrong Adora?” Glimmer asked exasperatedly. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

“Guys, nothing is wrong with Adora.” Catra assured, standing next to her and wrapping an arm around her. She looked to Adora, and Adora gave her a slight nod.

“Then why is She-Ra benched?” Asked Perfuma politely.

“Well, we don’t know what it would do to our baby, and we sure don’t want to find out.” Catra said non-chalantly, earning another shocked silence. It was Bow who spoke first.

“You guys are have a… _baby_? So cute!” Bow exclaimed, his voice cracking on “cute”. He rushed around the table to give them both a hug.

“Be careful, Arrow Boy, or your gonna start crying sap.” Cara teased before being crushed by Glimmer, then Scorpia, and soon the rest of the Princess Alliance.

“You guys are gonna be great moms.” One of them murmured, followed by a chorus of agrees. Adora looked over to Catra, love filling her eyes. However, there was one other emotion.

 _Fear_.

* * *

“Hey, Adora?” Catra asked her girlfriend, absent-mindedly playing with her hair. They were currently relaxing in their room in the Bright Moon castle. After hearing the news, Glimmer practically forced them back into their room, giving them the excuse that, ‘They need to spend time with their baby.’.

“Mhmm?” Adora mumbled, her eyes closed and head resting on Catra’s chest. She was _so_ tired, but with the baby and the crippling fear that _something_ is going to happen and it’ll be her fault wasn’t exactly helping with her insomnia.

“How are you holding up?” Catra asked simply, looking to her girlfriend. Adora sighed before sitting up, leaning against the backboard of the bed.

“To be honest, I’m really scared. Like, what if something happens to Bright Moon, and I can’t protect it? Or what if something happens to you, and I can’t protect you? Or what if something happens to _me_ , and I can’t protect our baby?” Adora answered, her voice exponentially getting more and more upset. Catra took into account that Adora never once worried about whether _she_ would be okay.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. There aren’t any threats, and even if there were, we still have literally all the other princesses. And, if I can recall correctly, I can hold my own.” Catra said, wiggling her eyebrows. “Nothing is gonna happen to you. _You_ and the baby are going to be fine.”

Adora closed her eyes and nodded. She was still a little worried, but she had no reason not to believe Catra. With that, she slowly drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

At 16 weeks, Adora had a bump.

It wasn’t big or anything, but it was visible.

The best friends squad was currently on a trip to Mystacor to check up on the baby, and possibly find out the gender. Bow and Glimmer were sure it was a boy –“ _It’s just a feeling; I know it’s a boy!”_ \- while Entrapta was convinced it was a girl. –“ _Well, being as this baby was conceived with magic, that means you, Adora, somehow made do with 2 eggs instead of an egg and a sperm cell. Since eggs only carry X chromosomes and a boy would need a Y chromosome, there is no chance whatsoever in conceiving a boy.”*_ \- Nobody understood Entrapta’s explanation.

Once arriving in Mystacor, they were swept away into the maternity ward, healers already ready. As they walked in, Adora grasped onto Catra’s hand. As the time and pregnancy had gone on, Adora got sadder and more worried, to the point where she couldn’t get out of bed a few days ago. Catra had stayed with her the entire day, making sure the poor girl was comfortable.

“Alright Adora, if you could just lay down right here, we’ll get started.” A kind sorcerer said, gesturing to the bed in the middle of the room. Adora laid down on the bed, and rolled her blouse up. Now with the bump, she couldn’t wear her normal clothes, resulting in wearing a white tunic with a golden lining on top, matching the She-Ra aesthetic. She then reached for Catra again, grasping her hand as she looked to the sorcerer.

“Alright, this might feel a bit cold.” The sorcerer informed her before starting her spell. She gasped at the frigidness before staring in awe at the spell. There was a symbol on her stomach, and a screen floating in the air. There, you could see a black and white photo of…a blob. However, the sorcerer was able to point out the baby’s developing features, and was able to identify the sex.

“Well, Catra and Adora, it looks like you’re having a girl!” The sorcerer exclaimed, much to Bow and Glimmers dismay.

“B-but we were _sure_ she was going to be a boy!” Bow spluttered while Glimmer just had her jaw dropped. Adora tried to hide a snicker while Catra was just full on laughing.

“Well, Queen Glimmer and Master Bow, the reason why it is a girl is because since they conceived with two eggs, there are no Y chrom-“

“Yeah, yeah, we got it. I guess Entrapta was right.” Glimmer said, waving the sorceress off. She noticed Adora and Catra staring at the screen, and decided I was time for some, “Catradora time.” (Nickname courtesy of Bow). She quickly took Bow and the sorcerer and led the out of the room.

After a few minutes, Adora spoke.

“We’re have a little girl.” She whispered breathlessly. Her eyes were filled with nothing but love, and as she turned to Catra, she found the same in her eyes. She pressed her forehead onto Catra’s and closed her eyes, much like the day they defeated Horde Prime.

“I guess we have to start coming up with names.” Catra chuckled, tears slowly making an appearance on her face. Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted by a, “So cute!” from the hallway, followed by a smack and scolding from Glimmer.

But it didn’t matter. They were having a little girl. A little girl that will grow up with Mama Catra and Mommy Adora, and Auntie Glimmer and Uncle Bow, and all the princesses. They would grow up happy.

They were having a baby girl.

* * *

“Catra.” Catra heard someone whisper. However, being half asleep and even less coherent, she brushed it off, falling back into her slumber.

“Catra”

Catra rolled over.

“Catra.”

She shoved a pillow on her ears.

“Catra”

Catra finally sat up in her bed, ready to completely annihilate whatever sleep paralysis demon was making that noise, only to find her girlfriend, now 24 weeks along, sitting against the head board. Her face was contorted into a look of discomfort, and after a few seconds of trying to regulate her breathing, she looked up.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Catra asked, scooting beside her and placing a hand on her stomach.

“Nothing’s wrong, I think. She just likes to kick box apparently.” Adora answered, “Can you get me some of the berries in the whispering woods?”. Adora’s inquiry took Catra by surprise.

“You want me to what?” Catra asked, raising her eyebrow.

“I want you to get me some berries from the Whispering Woods.” Adora replied, like it was the most normal thing she could ask.

“Okay, let me get this straight. You want me, to go get you some berries from a dangerous forest, in the middle of the night?”

Adora shrugged.

“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.” She deadpanned. Catra glared at her.

“Pleaaaase?” Adora whined, clasping her hands together. After a minute, Catra got up, grumbling as she grabbed some clothes.

“You’re lucky I love you.” She groaned, sending yet another glare at Adora.

“I am. Thank you.” Adora replied cheerfully before sinking back into the bed, her hands going to her stomach again. Catra took notice and softened.

“I’ll be back before dinner today. Please try and take it easy.” She murmured to the already half asleep Adora, kissing her on the forehead as the latter mumbled, “No promises.”

“I love you.” Adora said sleepily as Catra slipped out.

“I love you too.” Catra whispered, quietly closing the door behind her. With that, she ventured into what she was certain going to be her ultimate death. Yolo, I guess.

* * *

Catra had been wandering the woods since the middle of the night, and by the time the sun rose, she _still_ hadn’t found those berries. Leave it to Adora and her hormones to ask for the impossible.

After another hour of Catra walking in circles (she has totally seen that rock before, right?!), Catra decided to throw in the towel.

Except for teensy weensy little problem.

Catra was lost.

“ _I_ knew _this was going to be my death!”_ She thought, when she saw a flash of pink and grey. Curious, Catra decided to follow it. They say curiosity killed the cat, but honestly, she was more likely to die of confusion than this.

Besides, apparently satisfaction brought it back.

As she found herself following the surprisingly fast blur, she couldn’t help but wonder what Adora was doing. Is she okay? Did something happen to her? What if-

“Oh Catra, dearie! What a lovely surprise! Come, we must make pie!” A senile voice shook her from her thoughts, and there stood an old woman in a purple cloak, along with the annoying rainbow looking horse - the one that is apparently, “She-Ra’s Noble Steed”. She looked at Swift Wind, and when he looked like he was about to break into song, she put her hand up and walked past him.

No wonder he and Scopria got along so well.

The old lady scampered into her hut, and against all better judgment, Catra followed.

“So…how do you know my name?” Catra asked, leaning against the doorway.

“Oh! Adora dearie talks about you all the time! She loves you, she does!” Ah, so this is where Adora goes when she disappears into the woods. That would explain a lot. Razz grabbed her hand and pulled her deeper inside.

“Come! Kneed this dough!” She ordered before moving across the hut to make the filling. Catra did as she was told.

“Can you tell me more about Adora? Y’know, about when she’s here?” Catra asked, biting her lip.

“Oh, yes! She talks about you much! You mean a lot to her. When she came last, she had small belly. She said a baby was inside!” Razz told her, her arms flailing in the air. After that, they kept up the conversation while making the pie. Well, Razz kept up the conversation. Catra just nodded and, “Mhm”d every now and then. Still, it was nice to hear about Adora from a different point of view. And apparently, this woman and Adora had known each other for a long time.

When they finished the pie, Razz thrust that and a bucket of berries into Catra’s hands.

“Take these! Adora will want them!” Razz assured her, when Swift Wind busted through the…curtain.

“Catra! You need to go! Adora’s in trouble!” He yelled, his eyes wild and his horn glowing.

“What?! What do you me-“ Catra asked, panicked. She was cut off by a burst of sparkles, and when she blinked, Glimmer was standing there, disheveled.

“Catra! You need to come with me.” Glimmer said, trying to hide the fear in her town with confidence.

“What do you mean?! Why isn’t anybody telling me anything?!” Catra yelled, dropping the pie and bucket on the counter and grabbing at her hair.

“Catra,” Glimmer said, tears pricking her eyes but face showing no emotion. “Adora’s miscarrying.”

* * *

_Time jump: That morning_

When Adora woke up, Catra’s side of the bed was cold and empty.

At first, the blonde was concerned. Where was Catra? Was she okay? She had to go find her!

However, halfway out of the bed, Adora remembered the mission she sent Catra on.

Right.

Well, she was already getting up. She might as well do something.

Adora got up from her bed, and reached for the stack of clothes next to it. However, as soon as she was on her feet, a wave of dizziness hit her, causing her to fall back into her bed.

“ _Well that was weird.”_ Adora shook her head, taking attempt 2 to get her clothes and start the day. After said attempt was successful, she went to breakfast, meeting up with Glimmer along the way.

She greeted her best friend, and as the girl of sparkles began to ramble about whatever dream she had last night, Adora found herself zoning out. She did feel kind of bad sending Catra out for those berries, but at the same time, she _really_ wanted those berries. Leave it to pregnancy hormones and their dang cravi-

Adora’s train of thought was cut off when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She stopped in her tracks and doubled over, grasping on the side of the wall with her right hand while her left flew to her stomach. She hissed through clenched teeth, trying to regulate her breathing as the pain slowly faded away, and Adora found Glimmer yelling right next to her, grasping on her arm and back.

“-dora! Adora! Can you hear me?” Glimmer said urgently, fear evident in her tone. Adora slowly nodded her head before standing upright, her eyes closed.

“Yeah,” She said, breathing out through her mouth. “She just _loves_ annihilating my organs.” Adora said unconvincingly. Glimmer pulled Adora’s arm over her shoulders and grabbed her by the waist, effectively becoming a human crutch.

“C’mon, let’s get that monkey something to eat.” Glimmer decided, helping Adora along the hall. That left Adora to wonder: _What the hell was that?_

* * *

After breakfast came the Council Meeting.

Ever since the war was over and most of the towns and villages had been restored, the meetings consisted of status updates within each kingdom.

And for the Princess of Power, it was _boring_.

So, instead of paying attention to the task at hand, Adora instead let her mind drift yet again.

_So…baby names. Maybe we could do a hybrid of Catra and Adora, like….Cora. Eh, it’s okay I guess. Maybe Mara? Like a tribute to her or something? Or how about-_

Once again, Adora was yanked out of her train of thought by another abdominal pain. However, this one was 10 times worse than last time.

Adora pushed her seat out to once again double over, crying out in pain. She squeezed her eyes shut as fat tears slowly slipped out of them. She heard the screeching of other chairs being pushed out as she slowly opened her eyes again, only to see red slowly staining her pants and the seat. She felt Swift Wind in her ear, and slowly said, “Catra…Madame Razz’s” before leaning over, falling out of her chair and into darkness.

* * *

With a flash, and then a burst of sparkles, Glimmer and Catra appeared in the Council Room of Bright Moon Castle. When they had fully appeared, Catra, of course, fell to her knees. No, she would never get used to that.

As soon as the wave of nausea had passed, Catra stood up and made her way to the infirmary, despite Glimmer’s pleas to stay and _listen._ When she was coming upon the door, Glimmer appeared in front of her, grabbing her arms.

“Catra, you need to listen!” Glimmer hollered in her face, shaking her by her shoulders. Catra was ready to respond.

“What do you mean I need to listen?! I know what I need to know! My girlfriend and my child are in there right now, possibly _dying_ and I can’t go see them?!” Catra exasperatedly yelled back, tears forming in her eyes.

“Catra, Adora and the baby are okay now, alright? They aren’t going anywhere. However, Adora isn’t doing well _mentally._ That’s what I need to tell you about!” Glimmer said a calmly, (or about as calm as the hotheaded 20-year-old could get.), sitting Catra on the wall before sliding down next to her.

“This took a toll on Adora. She’s really paranoid now, and she seems depressed. She’s gonna try and say that it’s all fine, but it’s not. You’re the only one that can break through to her, okay?’ Glimmer said to the feline, her tone raised albeit more gently than earlier.

Catra slowly nodded before getting back up and walking to the door, this time with no resistance. With her hand resting on the door handle, she turned back to Glimmer.

“Thank you. You are a better friend to me and Adora than you could even know.” Glimmer nodded in response, a sad smile painting her face.

* * *

Adora was curled in a fetal position on the bed, facing away from the door, when it opened.

“Glimmer, for the last time, I do not want to _talk._ I’m fine.” Adora spat, her voice void of emotion.

“Well, good thing I’m not Sparkles.” Retorted a familiar voice. Adora sat up to see the love of her life slowly pacing towards the bed. “Hey Adora.” She spoke. As she sat down on the side of the bed, she enclosed her hand around Adora’s trembling one.

“How are you doing?” She asked. And with that, Adora broke down. She threw herself at Catra, wrapping her arms around her, and started sobbing. Catra returned the embrace, carefully rubbing circles on her back with one hand, while carding through her golden hair with another.

“It was just, _so_ scary!” Adora sobbed. “I-I was sitting there one minute, and the n-next it felt like someone was ripping my stomach apart. An-and what if we _lost_ her? What if I couldn’t save her an-“

“Adora, we are _not_ going to lose her, okay? If she inherited even half the traits from you, then I _know_ she would never give up.” Catra assured her. “I’m proud of you.”

“Why? I haven’t done anything.” Adora pointed out.

“Are you kidding me? Number one, you are _carrying a child,_ Adora! Our child. You need to be brave to do that, and the First Ones _know_ I can’t do that. Second, you just admitted your fears. What you are scared of. And admitting your fears are the first step to overcoming them. So yeah, I’m proud. I’m hella proud of my girlfriend.” Catra smiled, pressing a kiss on Adora’s poof. That thing was so stupid and so…cute.

“God, Catra, don’t turn into Bow.” Adora teased. They kept their light banter, Catra calling Adora an idiot, and Adora calling Catra a sap, on more than one occasion. They kept this up until the doctor walked in.

He glanced at his clip board, and then solemnly at the couple.

“Well, ladies, I am sorry to inform you, but with the sudden hemorrhaging, Adora’s pregnancy is officially high risk.”

* * *

“I’m sorry, what?!” Glimmer practically yelled. After the events of that day, they all decided a sleepover in Adora’s room was called for.

“High risk.” Adora repeated. She still couldn’t believe it herself. Catra rubbed her back as Adora stared at the pillow in her hands.

“Don’t worry, Adora. I’ve got just the thing to take your mind off of it,” Bow assured her, before reaching behind his back, jumping up with a hairbrush in his hand. “Karaoke!” He yelled, only to get the excited face of Glimmer, and the blank ones of Adora and Catra.

“What’s a car key?” Catra asked, clueless.

“No, it’s pronounced, “Karaoke”! Haven’t you guys done this before?” Glimmer gasped, exasperatedly looking between the two women. Both stared back at her, face void of expression. Sometimes, the two forgot that Adora and Catra, as good as they are now, still grew up in the Horde.

“Okay, well, karaoke is basically when we all sing a song.” She explained, Adora and Catra looked at each other before shrugging.

“Alright, what song are we singing?” Catra asked, already feeling the overwhelming dorkiness that was about to fill this room.

“Oh, we’ve got just the song.” Glimmer answered with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She grabbed Adora’s hairbrush from off the dresser.

“You are…my fire.” Glimmer started over dramatically. Adora immediately recognized the song and proceeded to bury her face into her pillow. Catra took this as a chance to tease the living daylights out of her girlfriend.

“My one...desire!” Bow continued, tossing his hairbrush to Catra as he leaned over and grabbed Catra’s comb.

“Believe…when I sayyy!” Catra sang, getting closer and closer to Adora before lifting her into a sitting position.

“I WANT IT THAT-A WAY!” All three of them belted. Catra put the hair brush in front of Adora’s face. Adora pleaded with her eyes, but Catra remained. Adora sighed in defeat.

“Tell me why.” Adora deadpanned with as little emotion as possible. However, her face betrayed her with a smile.

“AIN’T NOTHING BUT A HEARTTTACHEEE!” The three resident crackheads belted. Adora’s face twisted into a smirk, and she grabbed the brush from Catra, pushing her off the bed and standing on it herself.

“Tell me why-y!” Adora yelled into the brush, one hand in the air.

“AIN’T NOTHING BUT A MISSTAKKEEEE!” The trio of crazies sang, Catra leaning over into Glimmer’s ‘microphone’. Adora leaned over.

“Tell me why-yy”

“I NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAYYY!” Catra practically screamed, followed by a whoop from Bow.

“I WANT IT THAT-A WAY!” The four finished, flopping down and giggling. Catra made her way over to Adora on the bed, who was cackling and rolling over.

“I-i….hate you…and that _song_ ” She said breathlessly. Catra kissed her on the forehead and smirked.

“Aww, I love you too.” She teased, her sarcastic demeanor changing into one of surprise as Adora grabbed her face and smashed her lips into Catra’s. After a second of shock, Catra reciprocated the kiss, pulling Adora up and onto her lap. They kept at it until Bow cleared his throat, looking everywhere _but_ the couple on the bed. Both Catra and Adora blushed.

“Once you guys are done mentally _deflowering_ each other; we should probably get ready for bed.” Glimmer teased, hip cocked out and arms crossed. Adora and Catra looked in different directions, a blush painting their features.

* * *

As the foursome got ready for bed, Adora couldn’t help but let her mind wander.

_Glimmer and Bow’s distraction was a really kind gesture, but still. Why do I have a high risk pregnancy now? What does that mean for the baby? Will she be hurt?_

Adora slammed her pillow in her bed, resulting in the other three to look up from what they’re doing. Glimmer was the first to speak.

“Adora, you okay?” She asked gently, slowly inching her way towards Adora with Catra. As they started to close in, Catra noticed Adora’s shoulders shaking, and heard her quiet whimpers. Glimmer seemed not to take notice, so Catra moved forward and hugged her girlfriend from behind.

“Hey Adora,” She purrs in her gentlest voice, and Adora breaks down. She spun around in Catra’s arms, and buried her face in the crook of her neck. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Catra asked, ears spiking up as she began to stroke the back of the warrior’s head.

“It’s just…why me? Why is it that _I_ have to have this disease thing? I mean, better _me_ than anyone else, but it’s not just me I have to worry about anymore! If this… _high risk_ stuff was affecting _just_ me, the so be it! But it’s not, and I don’t know how to handle this.” Adora cried, her voice and sobs muffled by Catra’s shoulder. She let her girlfriend cry it out, until there were no tears left to shed, and the only indication of the crying session was shuddered breaths every now and then.

“Adora, it’s not fair. It’s really not. Not only for our baby, but for you too. Nobody should have to go through this, and even though you feel like you should bear the burden of the world on your own, you don’t, okay? We’re a team. We’re the best friends squad! We can help you through anything.” Catra assures her girlfriend. All of a sudden, their hug is ambushed by Bow, who squished them together. This is followed by Glimmer, who seemed to appear out of nowhere (I wonder how).

“She’s right, you know. You don’t have to go through everything alone.” Bow told Adora softly, hoping the words will sink in. After a minute, Adora looked up with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

“Ugh, damn hormones,” Adora sniffed while wiping her nose. Catra laughed as she wiped Adora’s cheeks with one hand, and grabbed Glimmer’s with the other. She and Bow then grabbed Adora’s hand.

“We’re gonna be with you every step of the way, okay?”

* * *

(mad _Euphoria_ references y'all)

Adora wanted to get out of bed.

She really did.

But the thought of having to move, exert over 20 muscles just so she can sit up and face another day in which she will be beaten down, makes the whole concept of living seem like one cruel, sadistic joke.

When Catra asked, she blamed it on the pregnancy. Said that the hormones were making her more tired, more pissed.

As a silent tear rolled down her cheek as she looked over to the sleeping form of Catra. She deserves the world, so how did she end up with the mess next to her? I mean, Adora served her purpose. What good is she now?

Maybe it would be better if she just died.

Whoa, that thought came out of nowhere.

But think about it. If she were to die, yes, Bow, Glimmer and Catra would be upset. But they would also be burden free. Besides, she’s expendable now. They’ll get over her.

She should just kill herself right now.

Shit, but if she does that, then she’ll _murder_ their only daughter before they even get to meet her. No, she can’t kill herself right now. But maybe, after the baby is born, she could. I mean, it’s a baby. It’s not like it’ll remember her.

Yeah, that’s a good plan.

A good plan indeed.

* * *

Catra was worried about Adora.

Now at 32 weeks, she seemed to be getting more and more…depressed.

The doctors had warned her privately about a thing called, “post-partum depression”. Since Adora already suffered from depression, her risk of it was significantly higher.

And, well, the doc was definitely right, for Adora hasn’t gotten out of bed in 3 days.

Not even to pee.

On the third day, Catra stayed with her.

“Adora, please talk to me. You haven’t left this room in 72 hours, you won’t let me touch you. It’s not healthy, so _please_ , I’m begging you, tell me what’s wrong.” Catra pleaded, sitting herself in front of the girl laying on the bed. Adora, however, continued to stare straight ahead.

“Adora, _plea_ – “ Catra started before seeing a piece of paper fall out of the comforter. She picked up and opened it.

Inside, there was a Pro’s and Con’s list of dying.

“Adora…did you write this?” Catra asked quietly, staring into the teary eyes of Adora. Adora started to nod when her face contorted into pain. Her hands went flying to her back.

“Adora? What’s wrong?! Adora! Help, help!” Catra started yelling, throwing the paper on the nightstand and lifting up the pregnant woman. “Adora, I need you to tell me. Where is the pain?” Catra asked urgently. All Adora could do was motion to her back before she muttered, “Not baby”.

Healers barged into the room with a stretcher, and Catra set Adora down on it. She was about to pull away when Adora grabbed her hand.

“Stay.” Was all she muttered. And Catra did.

She’ll always stay.

* * *

“What’s wrong with me?” Adora asked absentmindedly while playing with Catra’s hair. Adora had ended up giving herself a kidney infection, and therefore been ordered by the doctor to stay in the infirmary for a few days. And when she tried to leave, she was ordered by the _queen_ to stay in the infirmary _for a few days._

“I don’t think there’s anything _wrong_ with you…there’s just something there and we need to figure out how to fix it.” Catra answered just as idly, hand rubbing circles on Adora’s stomach. “Um, I saw the list…you weren’t _actually_ considering it, were you?” Adora stopped playing with Catra’s hair and looked the other way. And that was all Catra needed for an answer.

After a few minutes, Adora spoke.

“I think I need to go on medication.” This shouldn’t have taken Catra by surprise, and yet it did. Not so much about the medication, but the fact that Adora would be open to it.

“I think…I think that’s a good idea. We’ll get you screened tomorrow, okay?” Catra responded, moving to lay next to Adora. Once done, she turned on her to side to face Adora, and tucked a stray hair from her face. Adora leaned into her touch, and after about a minute, she was asleep.

After Adora fell asleep, Catra untangled her hand and looked to the ceiling. Why is it that out of _all_ the people in the universe, Adora was the once to suffer from all of this? Adora has done _countless_ things to not only save Etheria, but to save the whole damn universe! She was stripped away from her parents and sucked away into a new world, only to become a soldier. Why couldn’t the universe pick on people like Horde Prime? Or, I don’t know, herself? Why Adora?

Shaking her head and trying to rid herself of the spiral, Catra made her way out of the infirmary and into the kitchen. She raided the fridge for her favorite food in the entire world: Cake. She was burrowing through the kitchen when a voice spoke.

“Looking for this?” A figure said as it sat at the table in the corner. Catra moved closer and was able to make out Glimmer’s shape, as well as the cake she was eating. She yanked a plate and spoon off of the counter before joining Glimmer, taking a giant slice to herself.

“How’s Adora doing?” Glimmer asked. She could just go to the doctor and ask for the report, but Adora and Catra were her best friends. She didn’t want to invade their privacy.

Catra took a deep breath, heaving out a sigh. “Well, Adora had a kidney infection, but she and the baby will be fine.” Catra said painfully. She tried to mask the hurt in her eyes.

“You aren’t telling me something.” Glimmer stated matter-of-factly. “Catra, you can tell me anything, okay?” she told the feline, albeit a gentler voice than last time. Catra looked up once before the emotion came pouring out.

“I-I-It’s just, her depression came b-back and there was this…this list with the pro’s and con’s of dying and I don’t want her to go! Why did the universe choose to make her miserable and not me? I deserve it way more than her!”

“Catra, nobody deserves to feel that way. Not you, not Adora, not anyone, okay? But this is what happened, and all we can do is be there for her, okay?” Glimmer assured Catra, moving around the table to pull her into a side hug. Catra leaned against Glimmer’s shoulder, letting a single tear down her cheek.

“How’s your anxiety?” Glimmer asked quietly after a minute of hugging.

“Good.” Catra lied. She looked over to Glimmer, who gave her a look. Catra stabbed her cake with her spoon. “Okay, fine. Not good.”

“When was your last panic attack?” Glimmer pressed gently.

“…last night, after Adora fell asleep.” Catra replied sheepishly. Glimmer shrugged Catra off her shoulder only to face her.

“Catra, I understand that you don’t want to burden Adora with this. I really do. But _please,_ next time you ever feel this attack coming on, find me, okay? I don’t care if I’m in a meeting, with friends, or sitting on the toilet. _Find me._ ” She lightly lectured her. Satisfied with her speech, Glimmer slid back over to her piece of cake. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

“I wish there was a way to get her back.” Catra said quietly. Glimmer all but choked on her cake.

“You mean my mom?” Glimmer asked after a moment of spluttering. Catra nodded solemnly. She had already apologized profusely over the last 2 years, and Glimmer had forgiven her, _profusely,_ over the last two years. “Well…what if I told you there was a way?” Glimmer asked ominously, eyebrow arched. Now it was Catra’s turn to choke on her cake.

“You mean there’s a way to get Queen Angella back? Glimmer you _need_ to tell me; I need to do this!” Catra all but shouted, cake long forgotten as she pranced onto the table. Glimmer was trying to calm the feline down.

“ _Shh! We _will get her back, but we need to wait until Adora gets better.” Glimmer said, rubbing her arm. “My mom’s passing…it took a big toll on her. Mom sacrificed herself so Adora didn’t have to, and I was terrible to her. So if there is _any_ chance Adora could find out, we need to wait until she’s better, physically and mentally.”

Catra took a second to mull it over. “Alright. Once Adora is better, we’ll get to work. I _promise_ that we will get her back, alright?” Catra said confidently.

Glimmer pulled her into a full on hug. “Alright.”

* * *

(The only date that really matters) November 11

Adora was put on medication, and all of a sudden, her sad thoughts disappeared.

Poof, gone. Much like Glimmer and housework.

Well, they didn’t _all_ go away. She still had some off days, but at least she willed to live.

Adora slowly started to enjoy the joys of life again. Her friends, her girlfriend, the now full on baby in her stomach; Even the palace guards noticed the change in her mood. It was like the universe was giving her a break. A well-deserved, _long_ overdue break.

And she _loved_ it.

So at 38 weeks pregnant, Adora and Catra were tending to Adora’s nesting tendencies.

Well, Catra was. Adora was ordering her poor girlfriend around.

“No, no, no! In order to make space for the bottles, you have to but the onesies over _there_!” Adora all but yelled at the feline, who, for the 5th time, was moving around the damn onesies. Catra set them down on the dresser across the room and made her way to Adora, who, even though sitting in a rocking chair, was ironically _off her rocker_.

“Adora, you need to calm down. That is 5 places that the onesies apparently shouldn’t be, and they are _onesies_. Everything is going to be fine once the baby comes, okay?” Catra said firmly, grasping Adora’s hands. Adora looked around the room and smirked.

“Wow, hot mom Catra. I could get used to this.” She said slyly, snaking her hands around Catra’s neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

“Adora, your hormones need to- _mph!_ ” Catra managed to get our before Adora mashed her face with hers. Catra reciprocated the kiss by awkwardly wrapping her hands around Adora’s waist. After a minute, they parted.

“This is _not_ because I like you.” Catra giggled breathlessly.

“Catra! You’re _literally_ her girlfriend!” Came a voice outside the door. Catra scrambled off Adora in time to see Bow sheepishly open the door.

“How long were you standing there?!” Catra asked in a panicked tone. Adora held a hand to her mouth, stifling a giggle while blushing furiously.

“Long enough. I just wanted to give you some toys Glimmer and I had when we were little, beings as you guys…kinda…didn’t…?” Bow said, his voice steadily getting higher, almost as if he was asking a question. Catra chuckled.

“Well, if you don’t count stun batons and electrical staffs as toys, then you are correct.” She informed, taking the box from him. Adora rolled her eyes at the sarcastic demeanor when they heard a large _boom_ ¸ followed by the castle quite literally _quaking_. The General ran into their room.

“Master Bow, Miss Catra, quick! The Horde is attacking the palace! Queen Glimmer needs you outside at once!” She yelled before running to the next room. Catra and Bow looked at each other. _The Horde?_

The three were snapped out of their stupor by a large beam of light. _The distress signal?_

Bow ran out of the room, Catra hot on his tail, when Adora stood up, reaching out to summon the sword. Catra ran back and yanked Adora’s arm down before she could do it.

“Adora! What are you _thinking_? You are pregnant! You can’t fight!” Catra berated her, sitting her back down. Adora had her pointer finger up, about to argue, when she felt a cramping pain in her stomach. Her hand in the air quickly went to her stomach, and she let out a hiss between her teeth.

“Ah, okay, I won’t fight. But _only_ because this kick-boxer doesn’t want me to.” She said defeatedly, as she pulled Catra in for another kiss. However, any seductive feelings were gone, replaced with concern and worry. “Don’t die, okay?” She asked quietly.

“I promise.” Catra assured her. She then left Adora to join the battle.

* * *

All Adora could do was wait, and in case anybody didn’t remember, Adora was _not_ a patient person. This time, her babysitter was none other than Wrong Hordak.

How anyone trusted the aloof cinnamon roll to babysit the former military strategist, we will never know.

In fact, the only reason why Adora didn’t escape to join the battle was the fact that her stomach kept on clenching on itself. This wasn’t pre-eclampsia pain. So what was it?

As Adora pondered on this, she watched as the Bright Moon forces battled the Horde. Weren’t they defeated 2 years ago? Why are they here now?

The Horde battalion was really a group of ragtag stragglers who had no place to go after the Horde was demolished. However, it seemed that fighting and taking over wasn’t their mission. They were more evasive, more strategic.

As Adora was observing and looking for her incredibly hot girlfriend, she felt another pain, this one much worse than the last, and she felt a warm liquid soak through her trademark gray pants. Adora looked up at Wrong Hordak, both with a face painted of horror.

“Oh my gods,” She whispered. “I’m having a baby.”

* * *

As soon as Catra stepped outside, she was greeted with the familiar weapons and uniforms of the Horde. She felt her anxiety bubbling in her throat, and quickly used it to her advantage, turning nerves into burning hot rage. She attacked heavily, taking out opponents quickly and evading any attacks skillfully. As much as she enjoyed the quiet domestic life she had been living with Adora and the Best Friends Squad, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss the thrill of the fight.

However, these soldiers were…different. They spent most of their attacks on defense, as if they didn’t really want to fight. Almost as if they weren’t really engaged in the battle. _What?_

Catra shook these thoughts from her head when she saw another soldier coming at her. She lost herself in the battle once again, fighting at a smooth rhythm, when Wrong Hordak came running out of the castle. Wrong Hordak was supposed to be babysitting Adora, which only means that somehow….Adora joined the battle. Crap.

She watched as Wrong Hordak run over to Glimmer and whispered something in her ear. Glimmer’s eyes started to bulge, and her mouth dropped open. She looked over to Catra before teleporting to her, grabbing her arm.

“Sparkles, what is going on? I swear to gods if Adora joined the fight I will-“ Catra started before being cut off by Glimmer.

“Adora’s in labor.” She said, and shock painted Catra’s features. Glimmer took this as cue to teleport inside the castle, right into their room, where Adora was writhing in pain, squeezing (and possible breaking) a midwife’s hand as another rushed around the room with towels, water, etc.

As they landed, Catra dropped to the floor, a wave of nausea rushing over her. Gods, she will _never_ get used to that.

She quickly pushed herself to her feet and dismissed the midwife by Adora’s side, taking her place. Adora felt the change in hands and cracked open her eyes, where she was met with heterochromatic ones peering down at her.

“Catra?” She breathed, almost as if she couldn’t believe it.

“Hey Adora.” Catra answered, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

“It hurts, so much.” Adora whimpered. She would jump off the ledge in Horde Prime’s ship repeatedly, and it _still_ wouldn’t measure up to childbirth.

“I know it does, but your stronger. If anyone in the world can do this, it’s you.” Catra assured her as another contraction came on. Usually, Catra appreciated the muscles of Adora, but now, she was seriously reconsidering. She heard unsettling grinding of the bones in her hand as Adora cried out, and gritted her teeth. Adora was in much more pain.

Catra kept on whispering sweet nothings as the contractions went on, slowly getting from 7 minutes apart, to 5 minutes, to 3. Right as another contraction started, Bow and Glimmer burst through the doors. Catra could see the rest of the Princess Alliance lurking by the door, too nervous to come in, but too worried to leave. Bow and Glimmer ran to the opposite side of Adora and Catra’s bed, both grasping onto her other hand. Adora squirmed back in forth, crying out in excruciating pain. The contraction slowly melted away, leaving Adora breathless. She opened her eyes again, seeing her two best friends.

“Hey guys.” She said tiredly, throwing them a tired smile.

“Hey, how are you holding up?” Bow greeted, rubbing his hand over Adora’s knuckles.

Adora chuckled, “Just peachy.”

“Is the battle over?” Catra questioned, aiming at Glimmer.

“Yeah, as soon as you went inside, they just started…retreating. It was weird.” Glimmer answered. She opened her mouth to say more, but was quickly cut off when Adora _screamed_ in pain, another contraction hitting. A midwife sat herself at the foot of the bed.

“Alright, Adora is currently 10 centimeters dilated. We should begin pushing.” She kindly, motioning for Catra, Glimmer, and Bow to help Adora into a seated position. Adora muttered something passively about “ _we_ ” as she sat up.

“Okay honey, when you feel the next contraction, you need to push _really_ hard, okay?” The midwife informed gently. Adora nodded, grasping her friend’s hands.

“You got this. I love you.” Catra stated as she brushed Adora’s bangs from her sweaty forehead, poof completely disheveled along with the rest of her signature pony tail. She placed a kiss on her head, right as the contraction hit.

Adora cried out yet again, this time using all her strength to push this baby out and squeeze her friend’s hands. Bow immediately hissed at the brute strength, not used to it. You could once again hear their bones grinding against each other. He glanced up at Catra, who sympathetically looked back at him. She bit her lip and shook her head. _She’s having a baby, just power through it?_

The pushing went on for an hour, and only in the last few minutes of it did the baby start to crown. Adora flopped down on the bed, sweat thoroughly soaking her. Her ponytail was long forgotten as she shook her head.

“I…I can’t do…I can’t.” She said weakly, “It hurts.” She closed her eyes and let tears leak out.

Catra looked at Glimmer, who nodded. “Adora, you _can_ do this, okay? Just a few more seconds of pain-“ She looked up at Catra again, “-for a lifetime of happiness. So push that baby out of there, before I yank it out myself!” She finished, smiling. Adora looked up at her with newfound determination, and nodded her head.

She felt another contraction coming – a big one – and readied herself to push. When it did, she let out the loudest scream yet, and soon enough, it was accompanied by another one. She laid back into the pillows again, and soon felt a slimy weight on her chest. Her hands flew to it, and she opened her eyes to see her baby daughter wailing. She smiled and raked her hands through the light brown mop of hair on her head, right in between two ears.

Catra looked down on the now two people she loved the most. The scene was adorable, and she was incredibly proud of her girlfriend. Even if her hand was broken, it was worth it. However, this was short lived when the midwife started shouting at the foot of the bed.

“Wh-what’s going on? What’s happening?!” She asked urgently, when she heard a faint, “Catra.  
..” from Adora. She whipped her head over to see Adora slowly slipping into unconsciousness, her hand going limp on their daughter’s back.

“No, no! Adora, stay awake!” Catra yelled, grasping her hands, subconsciously aware of Glimmer swaddling and picking up their daughter. Adora’s eyes flickered shut as she succumbed to darkness.

And just like that, Adora’s eyes blinked open.

What they were doing closed, she had no idea. She stared at herself in the reflection of her mirror. No, no, something didn’t feel right. Something was wro-

The door burst open behind her, and the _pit pat_ of tiny feet running came closer, until the figure sat on her lap.

“Hey Mommy!” The bundle of energy shrieked. _Was this their daughter?_

“Finn! Get back here right now!” She heard a Catra’s voice yell, before she appeared in the doorway. _Finn? But they had a girl…_

She decided to play along.

“Uh oh, what did Finn do this time?” She asked easily, almost like reading a script.

“ _Finn_ here decided they didn’t want to eat their vegetables and ran off!” Catra said snarkily, a smirk painting her features. Finn giggled.

_They? Wait a minute…_

They didn’t have a daughter; they didn’t have a son. They had a kid.

“Well, Young Finn, if you don’t eat your vegetables, I guess I can’t take you on a ride with Swift Wind later…” Adora told them, faking disappointment.

“No! I’ll go eat them right now!” Finn yelled, eyes wide. They ran out of the room, leaving the couple. Adora sighed.

“I love them and you so much.” She stated idly, holding onto Catra’s arm. Catra turned a bent over, putting a hand on Adora’s cheek. Adora leaned into it.

“You’re gonna do great with them, Adora. But for now, you need to wake up.” Catra said gently. Adora looked at her, confused.

“What do you mean?” She questioned softly. Catra shook her head.

“You’re such an idiot. I love you so much.” She answered, moving her head and pressing her lips against Adora’s.

And all of a sudden, the floor gave way, and everything turned black.

* * *

“Adora, you’re such an idiot. I love you so much.” Catra said tearfully, while the midwives and now healers were frantically trying to stop the bleeding. One of the healers, being a sorceress from Mystacor, managed to cast a spell on her, and the bleeding finally stopped.

Adora, however, did not wake up.

Bow held onto Glimmer next to the bed, and buried his face in her hair. Glimmer, still holding the baby, had buried her face into Bow’s chest. Both were quietly crying.

Catra, unsure of what else to do, pressed her lips against Adora’s chapped ones. She tasted the toothpaste that Adora had used that morning, and the pastries she had for breakfast. She tasted the salty taste of the sweat accumulated during childbirth.

She tasted Adora’s strength and passion.

She tasted her love.

She closed her eyes, not ready to let go, when she felt lips work against her. She snapped her eyes open to see Adora’s slowly fluttering open. She pulled Adora into a hug, and started to sob quietly.

“Catra?” Adora asked weakly, slowly stroking her back. After a minute, Catra pulled away.

“You’re such an idiot.” She laughed, wiping her eyes with the back of her arm. Adora nodded, smiling. She then noticed Glimmer and Bow, and pulled the two of them into a hug.

Once all of the “So glad you didn’t die!” hugs were done, Adora motioned for Glimmer to give her the now sleeping child.

“So…what are you guys going to name her?” Bow asked, his voice still thick with tears, but smiling all the same.

“Them.” Adora whispered quietly, smiling down at their kid.

“Them? What do you mean?” Catra asked softly, sliding next to her and caressing the baby’s head.

“When I was unconscious, I had another vision.” Adora stated.

“Of the future?” Glimmer asked.

“Of the future. Our baby…wasn’t a baby anymore. They were…about 7 maybe? And they were non-binary. And happy. So, so happy.” Adora said, tears forming in her eyes. Catra gasped.

“What, what is it?” Adora asked, panicked.

“I’ve got the perfect name.” She stated, staring ahead. A moment passed by between the four of them, and then;

Catra spoke.

“Finn.”

* * *

“Commander, sir!” The four of them spoke, standing in a line. The Commander paced in front of them. Their infiltration plan had worked, and now, it was time for phase 2.

Catra wasn’t the only one in the Horde that was good with strategy. And Adora…Adora has what’s coming to her.

She took everything from her; figures it was time to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> *I'm a real fuckin science nerd so I'm *sorry*


End file.
